Quid Pro Quo
by MontyPercyLover97
Summary: What if Doctor Lecter never got away at the end of SOTL
1. Chapter 1 - The FBI

Chapter 1 – The F.B.I.

I walked down the damp hallway, my footsteps echoing drawing their eyes to me. I felt their gazes gliding over me, shivers running down my spine.

What had brought me here?

Him.

Not a week after killing Jame Gumb I found myself in Crawford's office.

"That's was some fine detective work, Starling."

"Thank you, sir."

I shifted, the bruise on my hip smarting. The bullet wound on my shoulder didn't hurt now, thanks to the painkillers. I got both when I was banging around in the dark chasing Gumb.

"Keep this up and you'll be on track for a promotion sooner than you think."

"I hope so, sir. The F.B.I. has been my dream for so long."

But lately I saw more errors in the system and it made me weary. Dr. Lecter and others didn't deserve the inhumane treatment they received, despite the things they'd done.

Jack smiled at me. The want was evident in his gaze, it made my skin crawl.

"Well, graduation is tomorrow. I know you will be an excellent agent, Starling."

I smiled at my mentor. Tomorrow I would be Special Agent Clarice Starling of the F.B.I.

Why do I feel so uneasy?

"Oh, I have some news."

"What would that be, sir?"

"We caught Lecter in the early hours of this morning."

"What?!"

My heart sank.

"Yes, he was trying to board a plane to the Bahamas, when someone recognized him and phoned it in. Came without a fuss too. You should have been there, Clarice."

He didn't make it.

"Well, that's great, sir."

"…"

"You have something to say, Clarice?"

"Y-yes, what's going to happen to the doctor now?"

"Oh, he's been returned to the care of Dr. Chilton for now. As long as he behaves he'll say there. If he doesn't he will be executed."

Back in Chilton's care. Laughable really.

Is it Clarice?

Wow, that voice sounds suspiciously like Dr. Lecter.

"If that's all, sir, I am free to go lots to prepare for after all?"

"Of course, Starling. Go celebrate. I'll see you tomorrow."

I tossed and turned that night, the lambs louder than ever. I woke drenched in sweat, tears running down my face.

Fuck.

I swung my legs around and headed for the kitchen.

Some Jack might convince me to sleep a little more.

I poured two fingers of the amber liquid into a glass, that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Dr. Lecter had been caught, just like I wanted. I was becoming a full agent, just like I wanted. So why do I feel so bad?

Maybe because you care, Clarice.

Nope.

Don't lie to me, Clarice.

Damn.

I sipped my drink, feeling the strong booze warming my stomach. All the memories came flooding back. All the secrets we shared, all the times he gave me perspective when I needed it the most, all the hope I had that he had finally found his view. Gone. The crushing disappointment I felt when Crawford announced his capture.

"Shit, maybe I do care."

Thankfully, the voice in my head was silent.

I hung my head low as I realized I might never be able to see him again. Chilton would never allow that, and neither would Crawford.

No, fuck Crawford, that man looks at me like a piece of meat anyway.

I might be able to get around Chilton. He was a slimy bastard, but he did always look at me with the same hungry eyes Crawford did. I could that to my advantage.

I snapped my head up, shaking it.

"Well. That's enough of that, for one night."


	2. Chapter 2 - Ready or Not

Chapter 2 – Ready or Not

The day after graduation, Dr. Lecter was driving me mad. I hadn't been able to focus on anything else. I have to see him again, one last time.

One last time, Clarice, are you sure?

I ignored that comment.

Gathering my purse and papers, my resignation letter folded between them, l headed out of the office. Thankfully I didn't meet another living soul. I made my decision as I pulled out of the lot.

Tomorrow is Saturday, so I could do it. I could pay Dr. Chilton a visit and see what my chances of seeing Dr. Lecter again are.

Stopping at a red light, I allowed myself a small smile.

I'd see him again.

Getting home I practically ran to the phone, dialling the number from memory. The phone rang only twice before he picked up.

"Hello. Dr. Frederick Chilton."

"Hello, Dr. Chilton; it's good to speak to you again."

"Agent Starling. How can I help you, is there another big bad killer you need to catch?"

"No, Dr. Chilton there isn't. This is a personal call."

"I find that a little hard to believe."

"You'd be surprised, Fredrick. I have a little proposition to discuss with you, preferably in person. Do you mind if I come down, I can be there tomorrow?"

"Of course, I can't refuse you, Agent Starling. I hope you'll make it worth my while."

"Definitely, Fredrick. "

I caught his low chuckle as he hung up, a thrill of excitement ran through me making me shiver. The rest of the day passed in a blur, dinner with Delia, a long soak in the tub, falling boneless into my bed. I woke refreshed after a blissfully silent night. I wandered to the kitchen, popping the kinks in my shoulders to find Ardelia flipping pancakes at the stove, humming.

"Morning Clarice."

"You're chipper this morning aren't you, Dee?"

"Sure am, Special Agent Mapp at last, the buzz hasn't worn off yet."

"Oh, trust me, it will."

"You hungry, sweets?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

Dee placed a nice stack of pancakes in front of me, taking the seat across the table. There was already syrup and a pot of coffee on the table, so I tucked right in.

"So, what are you doing today?" Dee said around her mouthful.

"Well… I… um…"

"Spit it out, darling."

I took a long sip of coffee.

"Well, I was planning to visit an old friend today, so I wouldn't be back until late or maybe even tomorrow."

"Oh, that sort of friend?"

"Maybe, Dee. But you'll never know."

"Awwwww. Don't be mean. I'll expect some deets tomorrow, but I'm seeing Rick tonight, so it will be nice to have the place to myself."

I laughed at that. After I rinsed my plate off and made sure I had everything I needed.

Keys. Check.

Wallet. Check.

Change of clothes. Check.

Sexy undies. Double check.

Right ready to go.

Turning to Dee, I held out the envelope I prepared last night. Inside was my resignation letter and the badge I was only handed yesterday. Despite how long and hard I had suffered for it I knew Chilton was going to give me what I wanted and that didn't bother me at all.

"What's this?" De asked, brows furrowed.

"Something for Crawford, pass it along when you head over."

"Course, girl."

"Right, I'm off Dee. See ya soon."

"Not too soon."

She was still laughing as I jogged down to my old mustang. Firing her up I headed for Baltimore.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chilton Part 1

Chapter 3 – Chilton Part 1

Despite gunning it all the way it took longer than I expected. It was late, the setting sun turned the sky red as I made my way into the cheap motel room I got for the night. l wanted to be ready to face Chilton tomorrow. He was going to be a challenge.

The room was dark but clean it would suit my needs as it was only a ten-minute drive from the hospital that held my beast. After locking the door and drawing the curtains shut, I began stripping, slow and precise. A show the good doctor would appreciate.

Standing bare in front of the bathroom mirror, the harsh light created sharp angles and shadows all over my naked body. I wondered what he would think of me. Would he like my body? Would it excite him? Just thinking about his piercing maroon eyes trailing over my skin made me shiver. I could feel his gaze moving over me.

Snapping out of my daydream I filled the tub adding a generous amount of lavender bath milk and some scented oils I'd bought especially. Nothing too harsh, his heightened sense of smell wouldn't appreciate that, but light floral scents.

Settling into the hot water I sank down until the water touched my chin, my hair floating like thin rivers of blood. Just a few more hours.

I polished myself to the highest standards, I had made sure I was ready for anything he could throw at me. I trailed my fingertips over my collarbone, down my breasts resisting the urge to play with my hardened nipples. I let my fingers drift over my stomach and down my thighs purposefully avoiding the place I ached most. No, that would be for him and him alone. Well, maybe.

It took me a while to come to terms with my attraction towards the serial killer, but I'd never seen him as a monster, not really. He had always been a man to me and a powerful one at that. My lion had sunk his claws deep in me.

I don't know how long I was in the bath letting my imagination run away from me. It was long enough for the water to turn tepid and I wrapped my body in a towel, patting dry my hair. Sitting on the edge of the bed I pulled a cream silk nightgown from my bag. I thought of him when I bought it, the silk sliding over my body felt wonderful and I was sure he would approve. Settling back against the pillows, closing my eyes, I could hear his voice in my mind as sleep overtook me.

Just a little longer, Clarice.

The sun woke me, and I rose quickly as I had been trained to do in the academy. I chuckled lightly at that, the academy, the FBI, none of it matters now. I only wanted him, and nothing was going to get in my way.

Dressing in the sheer burgundy silk shirt, my lace bra barely visible, but visible enough. I didn't want to show it to Barney though, so I bought I tailored waistcoat to go over the top. I slid the zipper up on the black pencil skirt under which lay black Cuban stockings held up with a garter belt a matching thong over the top. A black velvet pair of Prada heels completed the look. I kept my make-up to a minimum only applying a light coat of mascara and a light coat of plum coloured lipstick that resembled a good wine, or even blood in the right light.

I curled and pinned back my hair, just enough to keep it off my face but not enough to stop him running his fingers through it if he wanted to. Turning my gaze to my appearance one last time, I deemed myself ready. Picking up my black handbag with my wallet and keys inside, although I purposefully let my cuffs and gun at home, it would show him I trusted him. I turned strode out of the door and towards the object of my desire.

I slowed the Mustang as I approached the iron gates that signalled the entrance into the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. As expected I was allowed straight in. The orderly at the desk told me Dr. Chilton was waiting for me in his office. My heels clicked on the polished floor as I knocked lightly on Chilton's door.

"Come in." His voice sounded quietly from the other side. I gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well, Agent Starling, it's been a while. I gather you wish to see Dr. Lecter again, but I wondered why? You caught your killer after all."

"Oh, Dr. Chilton there is no need for formalities now, you can call me Clarice if you like."

"Very well, Clarice, you can call me Frederick. However, I defer to my previous question, what do you want with Lecter now?"

"That is the million-dollar question isn't it Frederick."

I could feel his eye taking in my radically different appearance. His cheeks flushed as he moved his gaze away, his right hand shifted to his lap discreetly, but I saw it. No doubt rearranging his erection.

Now, that was interesting. I wonder how long it's been since he had a woman, with his obsession with Lecter I'd say he hasn't had a woman since the doctor was imprisoned here.

"Well, Frederick do you want me to be frank with you?"


	4. Chapter 3 - Chilton Part 2

Chapter 3 – Chilton Part 2

"Of course, Clarice I'd appreciate some honesty this time around."

"Well Frederick, I want him."

"You want him? Who?"

"Lecter. I want Lecter."

"What do you want him for? He has been in my care for years now, and I have no intention of letting him go."

"Oh, not that way." I said with a sly smile.

Frederick coked his head, confused but intrigued.

"I want him in the same way you want me right now."

He stiffened.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. I show you rearranging your hard cock when I walked in. Don't deny me that, Fred."

His flush deepened spreading up to his ears.

"I-I..."

"Don't worry Frederick. I might just give me what you want if you help me get what I want. Quid pro quo, yes?"

As I spoke I leaned over his desk giving him a glimpse of my breasts as I snuck a glance at his straining pants.

"That looks uncomfortable."

He shifted under my gaze, his breathing quick and heavy.

"It is, and you're not helping it. If you want Lecter I'll arrange it, but I want to watch you with him."

I laughed.

"I never had you pegged for a voyeur, Fred."

He reached up a swept a stray curl back behind my ear. He froze as I looked up at him, but relaxed when I nuzzled into his hand.

"I'm not. You are a beautiful woman, Clarice."

He wetted dry lips with the tip of his tongue.

"...and Lecter is intriguing. I'd like to see what he's like with you, completely relaxed and open. But..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to see it through a camera. I want to be there."

I could see the desire in his eyes as he imagined Lecter fucking me. Seeing it, hearing it and maybe more.

"You understand for that to happen Doctor Lecter has to agree to it, Fred. But I'm sure I can persuade him."

His breath caught, his fantasy was coming to life as his fingers trailed over my cheek and rubbed against my lips. Even though I was saving my first time for Lecter, I could reward him for cooperating.

Feeling a little naughty I caught the wandering finger with my teeth, slowly sucking it into my mouth, swiping my tongue over the slightly rough pad.

Frederick groan caught me off guard, bringing a flush to my own cheeks as he looked at me. Lips parting, chest heaving.

"Clarice. If you do that again I won't be able to hold back."

I pulled myself releasing the finger.

"I want Doctor Lecter to be my first..."

"First?"

"Yes, first..."

He groaned again, deep and long.

"Jesus."

"But I'm more than happy to help you relieve some tension."

The disbelief in his eyes was wonderful as I lifted myself from the award position I'd be in leaning over the desk. I walked around swaying my hips until I stood before him, his eyes level with my breasts. Feeling bold I straddled him. His aching cock pushed against my thigh.

"Do you want me to help you, Fred?"

"Yes... please." He sobbed with need.

I trailed my fingers across his smooth cheek as his eyes found mine. I stroked his lower lip with my thumb.

"All you had to do was ask."

I dove in taking his lips with mine for the first time. The bottom lip was swollen where he had been chewing on it and I sucked on it gently pulling a surprised moan from him.

The sound made me shiver and my insides ache with want.

Fred had been a little still, but his hands came to rest on my shoulders pulling me in and his lips pressed back against mine. His one hand slid down to my waist trembling a little before moving down to cup my hips just above my ass.

I pulled back to breathe, my lips tingling. Panting against his lips I could feel his desire twitch against me causing me to shift.

I gasped as his cock brushed against my aching pussy and I ground down against him.

Fred threw his head back, gripping my hips hard pulling me further on his burning organ. The rough fabric of his trousers only made me want more.

"Jesus, Clarice. What are you doing to me?" Fred panted, eyes closed gripping me hard enough to leave bruises on my pale skin.

"What I am doing to you? I'm giving you what you want. Can you give me what I want?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes. I...I can."

"You don't sound so sure, Frederick. Should I stop then?"

I began to draw my lower half from his.

"No, baby girl. I'll give you whatever you want just don't stop." He pleaded his hips thrusting up to find mine again.

I felt bold and empowered. I had this powerful, strong man trembling beneath me begging for more of my attention. This was the kind of power Doctor Lecter had spoken of. I want more. More.

Bringing my hips down hard he bucked cursing. I took one hand from my hips and raised it to my breast.

"If you want it, Frederick. Take it."

Gripping my ass in one large hand he rose. I gripped his shoulders to keep my balance and his free hand swept across the desk sending his papers to the floor and he lowered me to it.

My back arched away from the cold wood pressing my tits against the hard planes of his chest.


	5. Chapter 3 - Chilton Part 3

Chapter 3 – Chilton Part 3

The feel of my lace bra scraping against my hard nipples made me moan, the sound echoing in the stillness of his office.

His hands came to rest beside my head, his eyes boring into mine.

"What I can take Clarice?"

His voice sounds rough with desire.

"Anything you want but my virginity belongs to Doctor Lecter."

"Of course baby girl."

His smile as he unbuttoned my shirt was warm and genuine making my heart beat faster, knocking hard against my ribs.

He took pride in unwrapping me like a treasured present until my blouse fell away presenting him with alabaster skin and red lace.

His fingertips traced the lace over my nipples making me squirm.

"Red? Doctor Lecter would approve."

"I hope so."

He opted to pull to cups down rather than remove the bra and he lowered his head to my breast.

He breathed heavily letting to mist air wash over my nipples causing them to tighten almost painfully.

He cast his eyes up to find mine his pale blue meeting my own azure eyes as he took a taut bud into his hot mouth.

The slight action made my force my breast into his mouth and he suckled hard like a baby, groaning his delight.

His hips bucked pressing his hardness against the damp lace between my thighs.

I raised my hips to meet his as his hand moved from my ass to skim up my leg tracing the top of my stocking.

My legs feel open for him to move between them eliminating all the space between us. Flush together I could feel every tremor of our bodies as we rocked together. All heat and passion colliding.

He raised his head, cold air washing over my wet nipples causing me to gasp.

"Oh. Frederick... please."

"Please what?"

I shook my head desire stealing all my thoughts.

"Come on, baby girl. What do you want?"

"Touch me, please."

His chuckle was dark and warm. He kissed up neck pausing to take me ear lobe between his teeth grinding slightly.

"Please. Fred please."

I resorted to begging. I wanted him to touch me where I needed it most.

Getting the message Fred let his hand drift further up gently brushing over my soaked thong, barely covering my desire.

"God baby, you're so wet for me."

"Mmmm... more. Touch me more."

"Right here?" He said teasingly as he tapped his finger against my swollen clit.

"Fuck yes, right there. Daddy please."

I froze. Shit, I didn't mean to say that.

Before I could say anything more, he pressed down harder on my clit rotating his fingertips rubbing me perfectly.

"Oh fuck."

"Yes. Moan for daddy."

He caught the edge of thong pulling it aside. His finger meeting my bare, wet flesh.

"Ahhh... Mmmm."

Aware of others in the facility I bit down on my fist to quiet myself.

"No, no baby girl don't do that. Daddy wants to hear you."

"But... but"

I tried desperately to tell him someone might hear us, but my tongue wouldn't form the words.

"Oh, daddy knows l. Don't worry about others, my office is soundproof. They won't hear you moan not even when you scream my name."

I let my hand fall limp to the desk as he continued teasing and flicking my clit with his fingers. It felt brilliant but it wasn't enough. The spring coiling in my stomach tightened but I needed more.

Sensing this Feed sent me a small smile before moving his head between my legs.

No one had ever done that to me before. Panicked I pushed his head away rather forcefully.

He looked up into my wide eyes taking my hand in his, his thumb brushing over the backs of my knuckles.

"Don't worry baby. Daddy knows what you need. Trust me."

Despite everything he had done and said to me in the past I did trust him. I moved my hand to the top of his head letting it rest there as he breathed over me.

I whimpered half in fear half in desire.

My heartbeat so loud I couldn't hear anything else. Like a suffocating weight was pressing on my lungs I struggled to draw a full breath. On the verge of having a panic attack I tried to wiggle and move away but Daddy held me firm.

Before I could say anything his tongue shot out to trace my wet lips. The electric feeling made me freeze, waiting. When it came again I wasn't prepared for the sensation it would bring. He strong tongue dove between my lips up to clit flicking it before he took it into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck daddy!"

I moaned long and loud, my back arched pushing my pussy further into his mouth. He growled against me, the vibrations resonating all over my body making me shudder hard.

His tongue swiped down finding my dripping entrance. I fingers gripped his blonde locks hard as he dove inside me. His tongue licking and curling like I wanted to consume every drop of my desire.

The heat was overwhelming. I held his hair firm and lifting my hips faster, harder until I was fucking his face.

He groaned and growled against me. His hand pressing and rubbing his own desire as I used him for my pleasure.

The coil in my stomach was tightening and I couldn't stand it anymore.


	6. Chapter 3 - Chilton Part 4

Chapter 3 – Chilton Part 4

"Daddy. Daddy, please. I wanna cum. Please."

I whined as he pulled away from me, kissing up my stomach until his lips resting against my ear.

"You wanna cum, baby girl?"

"Yes, daddy. So badly."

"Will you make daddy cum too?"

His finger entered me slowly teasing. Letting me know my orgasm was so close yet so far away.

"Yes, daddy. I will."

"How?"

The question struck me. I wanted to please him as much as I wanted to cum.

Lowering my eyes I spoke in a quiet whisper.

"Anyway, you want."

"Hmmm... even if I want to fuck your pretty mouth, have you suck my cock until I cum down your throat."

"Ahhh, ah yes daddy."

He plunged his fingers deep inside me, curling until he found my special spot. I screamed as he raked his fingers over the spot again and again. I was trembling so hard I swear the whole desk was vibrating with the force of desire.

"Oh my God. Daddy!"

"You like that baby, right here?"

"Yes, yes."

He moved faster, his fingers plunging deep and the heel of his hand ground against my clit.

"Daddy. Can I cum?"

He groaned latching onto my neck sucking hard. That will leave a mark, but it didn't bother me at all.

"Yes..." He hissed "cum on my fingers baby girl."

My core tightened. I could feel my pussy clamping down on his thick fingers. I was so close.

"Oh, daddy, so close... so... so...close."

He must have felt how close I was because he tore his fingers out of my spasming pussy.

I screamed in frustration, clawing at him my hips still pumping.

"No daddy. No. Please."

"I changed my mind baby girl."

I looked at him tears clouding my vision as I whimpered.

His belt clinked as he undid it and I heard the harsh scraping of his zipper as he yanked it down.

Leaning up on my elbow I watched as he pulled out his long hard cock. The tip wet with his desire. Desire for me.

His baby girl.

He pulled my hips towards him, his cock resting against my hot pussy.

"No daddy. That's not for you."

I struggled in his grasp. I was saving myself. For Doctor Lecter. My lion.

"Shhhhhh... hush. I won't take you. Even though I want to. I'm happy to wait for that."

Calming a little I groped at his shoulder, burying my face in his shirt.

He thrust. His burning cock rubbing over my quaking pussy. The tip catching my clit on every thrust making my hips move with him as we chased our orgasms.

He shuddered and I knew he was close. So was I.

"Ahhh. Daddy, faster. Harder"

He sped up his hips pushing harder occasionally catching in my opening before withdrawing seeking my clit.

"Come on baby. Cum for daddy. Cum on his cock."

I seized as my orgasm flooded. Spasming as I gushed over his hard cock. He didn't stop moving even when I gasped as he rubbed my over sensitive clit.

He pulled me towards him crushing me in his embrace, his hips stuttering.

"Fuck baby. I'm cumming."

"Yesssss" I hissed as he erupted. Hot cum splattered over my stomach as he collapsed onto me, panting hard.

"Oh fuck, baby. So good."

"Mmmm... daddy."


	7. Chapter 3 - Chilton Part 5

Chapter 3 – Chilton Part 5

As I tried to reign in my pounding heart and harsh breathing, I became aware of the sweat and cum cooling on my body.

Frederick raised himself up, his arms trembling with the force of his orgasm as our eyes meet.

He looked uncertain and a little lost, so I leaned up and took his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

He recovered quickly and pulling tissues from the top drawer of his desk. Even though I held my hand out for them he ignored me and went about wiping his cum from my stomach, pussy, and thighs.

I was so sensitive every time he got close to my pussy I wanted to clamp my legs shut.

When he was finished he tossed the tissues in the bin and made his way to the adjoining bathroom. I leant back on the desk, desperately trying to catch my breath.

When I heard Frederick's footsteps return he held a cloth in his hand. He pulled me up with the other depositing me in his lap as he gently swiped the warm cloth all over my cleaning me of all the evidence from our tryst.

As my higher brain functions returned I remembered why I was here in the first place. Doctor Lecter.

"Well, Clarice. What now?"

"Now I think we pay Doctor Lecter a visit."

"Before that, I think we should discuss the practicalities of this arrangement. What we're you thinking, baby girl?"

Without the heat of desire, the nickname made me flush hard.

"Don't blush baby. Daddy just wants to talk."

"I was thinking we'd move Doctor Lecter to the west wing, provided one of the apartment is habitable."

"Yes, there is one that was used by my boss when we had our annual inspection a few months ago. I'm hesitant though, that is a minimum-security wing and Lecter would have access to the rest of the hospital, grounds, and staff. Can you see where I am coming from baby?"

I nodded.

"Yes, daddy. It won't be a problem. If he agrees to my terms he won't hurt anyone. I know you're worried about him coming after you, but he won't. I'll keep you safe, daddy."

"Are you going to tell him what we did?"

"Of course, I'm not ashamed. Are you?"

I wasn't ashamed of what me and Frederick had done, and I wanted Doctor Lecter to know.

"No, I'm not baby. Watching you cum on my cock was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It made me so hot I came straight away. I couldn't hold on after seeing you cum so beautifully."

"Well then, let's fill Doctor Lecter in on our plan."

He reached into his desk pulling out 3 identical keys.

"Keys to the west wing apartment. One for me, one for you and one for the Doctor."

Standing I missed his warmth, but I buttoned my shirt and smoothed my skirt.

"Ready baby?"

"Ready daddy."

He held his arm to me, and I gratefully took it my legs still feeling a little weak. Together we exited the office and headed down to the dungeon where my lion was waiting for me.


	8. Chapter 4 - Meeting

Quid pro quo

Chapter 4 - Meeting

Taking Frederick's arm we exited the office. Despite my weak legs we made quick progress both excited by the meeting ahead. I was sure that even though Fred had washed me down Doctor Lecter would still be able to smell him on me. The thought gave me a thrill.

Would he be angry? Upset? Excited?

Approaching Barney's nook he smiled at me despite clearly noticing Frederick's finger laced with mine.

"Morning Barney."

"Morning, Clarice. Here to see the Doctor. I didn't have down for a visit today."

"Well I came to see Frederick about work stuff and thought I'd say hello."

My excuse was paper thin and I'm sure Barney saw through it, but he buzzed us through.

Walking down the corridor I gripped Fed's hand tighter. The criminals here didn't scare me, but I could feel their eyes all over me. It made me feel vulnerable and exposed. Fred gave me strength.

Looking down at our entwined fingers, he smiled, soft and gentle. The smile wavered as we approached the end cell that housed my lion. Fred tried to pry his fingers from mine, but I gripped harder.

"Don't worry Fred. We're in this together. He won't hurt you. I promise. Just relax."

He knew I was telling the truth and he trusted me. His finger relaxed in mine.

We're ready.

Doctor Lecter would have heard our approach, but he might not know it was me yet.

We crossed in front of the glass turned to face him. Doctor Lecter as always was stood waiting to greet his guests. His eyes feel to our hands straight away and Fed's finger twitched in mine, but he didn't pull away. Trusting me to calm the beast.

"Hello Doctor Lecter. It's been a while."

"That it has, Clarice. What do I owe the pleasure of such a visit with Doctor Chilton."

He hissed Frederick's name and I could feel the tension radiating from him.

"Play nice, Doctor. Me and Frederick..."

His eyes widened at my use of Chilton's first name, the intimacy of the act surprising him.

"Me and Frederick were just discussing an arrangement that involves us."

"Oh? And what sort of arrangement might that be Clarice?"

"It is one that benefits me greatly."

"And why would I agree to that?"

"Because it benefits you greatly too."

"..."

Doctor Lecter was silent, but his gaze clearly asked what we could offer that hasn't been offered before.

"What we are offering you Doctor Lecter..."

He leant forward, eager. So eager.

"...is freedom."

I swear he stopped breathing then. He was still silent, but I knew he wanted to know more.

"Not totally freedom obviously. Should you agree to our terms you would be moving to a minimum security wing. Have access to the grounds both inside and out and we may be able to work out going off site occasionally."

Frederick nodded mute while I explained.

"W-what would the terms be?" Doctor Lecter asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I believe those should be discussed somewhere a little bit more private." Frederick interjected.

The Doctor's eyes locked on his captor. Frederick faltered, looking back at me. I smiled encouragingly at him. Sensing my encouragement he continued on.

"Now, Doctor Lecter..."

Frederick took my advice of using the doctors title to convey respect.

"... we are going to move to what could be your new home."

The Doctor smirked at the word home, especially coming from a man he claimed to hate.

"I suppose you're going to shackle me for the short walk."

Frederick looked to me again for reassurance. I placed my hand on his arm. This seemed to do the trick as he draws a deep breath and continues.

"W-w-well..."

"Don't stutter' Doctor Chilton. It is unbecoming."

Fredrick flushed at the thinly veiled insult.

"Doctor Lecter! Behave." I snapped.

Seeing his words were upsetting me as well as Frederick, he stopped.

"As Frederick was saying, we aren't going to shackle you, or make you wear a mask or straitjacket. You will be allowed to walk through the hospital unrestrained. However, if you keep up this childish and petulant behaviour I might just change my mind."

I rant seemed to get through to the Doctor. His mouth hung open in astonishment. My breathing was little fast and harsh, but that man gets on nerves sometimes.

"Yes. Like Clarice said. If you behave you can come with us unrestrained."

Doctor Lecter looked at his feet from a minute before he spoke. When he spoke his voice was quiet.

"I'd like that."

I nodded to Frederick.

"OK Doctor Lecter I am going that unlock your cell now. Please don't attack me."

Doctor Lecter recognised the fear in Frederick's voice, but I would see the excitement glowing in his eyes.

He moved forward, only inches from the glass as he drew that he keys from his pocket. He unlocked the glass door, unpicked the net and stood face to face with Hannibal the Cannibal.

Frederick stood frozen for a moment. Doctor Lecter stepped forward.


	9. Chapter 5 - Second Chance

Chapter 5 - Second Chance

As the Doctor stepped forward I saw Frederick's muscle tense in an effort not to flinch or draw away.

The Doctor stopped just before Frederick. Their chests seperate by less than an inch. I drew closer in case I need to stop Doctor Lecter from doing something he would regret.

The good Doctor rested his hand just above Frederick's elbow and leaned in.

I could just make out the whisper as the Doctor's lips brushed Frederick's ear causing him to shudder.

"Thank you."

Before either of us could do anything, Doctor Lecter stepped around Frederick and strode towards me before drawing me into his arms.

I froze a little before relaxing into his warm chest, inhaling his clean scent. My heart began to race for an entirely different reason.

"Doctor Lecter... we should go." I whispered into his chest.

He nodded, releasing me slowly as if I was going to vanish right before his eyes.

Frederick came up behind me, his hand resting on my waist.

"This way..."

His eyes meet Lecter's but there was no anger or fear between them but something else I couldn't put my finger on.

Surprisingly Frederick was the first to move. Doctor Lecter followed close behind before moving to walk beside Frederick. I had to move quickly to keep up with their long strides in my heels.

Curse my choice of footwear.

The facility turned out to a bit of a maze and I tried to remember all the twists and turns but it was useful.

I refocused on the men before walking side by side, like old friends. Occasionally Doctor Lecter's arm would brush Frederick's and I swear he shivered at the contact.

Before I knew it we were coming to a stop.

"...don't you think Clarice?" Frederick asked.

I had been so lost in my thoughts I missed he had been talking to me.

"Sorry, Fred. I was in my own world. Mind repeating that?"

His chuckles made me core tighten, the encounter in his office still fresh in my mind.

"I was just telling Doctor Lecter how the apartment is laid out and that he should find it comfortable."

"And as I said, anything would be more comfortable than the hole you call a cell."

There was some lingering resentment in Doctor Lecter's voice but the just was playful.

Frederick blushed.

"Well, boys..."

They both looked a little offended at being called boys, but they didn't protest.

"...let's get this show on the road."


	10. Chapter 6 - Home Sweet Home

Chapter 6 – Home sweet home

As we approached the door I withdrew the keys Frederick had given me from my bag. I handed Fred his, Doctor Lecter raised an eyebrow at that but when I held out one to him, his eyes widened.

I swear they shone, slightly wet.

He took the key and I could feel the trembling in his hand.

Fred went to open the door, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. The look I gave him was enough for him to step back.

"Open the door, Doctor Lecter," I said.

His eyes still wide, he nervously approached the door. He slid the key into the lock but didn't turn it.

I could practically see the wheels turning in his mind.

He was thinking was this a cruel trick, were we really setting him free from the cage he had been confined in for almost a decade.

Frederick looked at me slightly panicked.

Smiling I shook my head.

I stepped up to the Doctor, my breasts brushing his back through the thin cotton of his shirt. I watched his chest rise ands fall rapidly as I pressed myself against him.

I rested my lips against his ear, his form trembling with the weight of emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel in such a long time.

"This isn't a trick, Doctor Lecter. Open the door and you'll see."

I rested my hand over his and guided it to the doorknob. His finger twitched under mine gripping the knob harder as I stepped back.

Me and Frederick held our breath as we waited.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the key and swung the door wide, revealing a lovely cream lounge furnished with two plush sofas, a lovely rocking chair placed under the window. This window unlike so many others in the hospital wasn't barred and the open window carried the scent of wildflowers from the meadow outside. The floor was covered in a lush carpet I sunk into as we all stepped into the apartment.

Doctor Lecter's head turned from side to side as he took it all in. He breathed deep smelling the fresh air, last night's rain and the numerous flowers growing just beyond the glass.

He moved surprisingly quick as he darted from room to room, Frederick and I followed, saying nothing. Just let him remind himself what freedom felt like.

The bathroom was plain but useable with a large enclosed shower and an even larger bath, more than big enough for two, maybe three. The kitchen was bare but nothing a trip to the store in town couldn't fix. I was surprised to see cutlery including knives in the door. Doctor Lecter's fingers lingered over them for a moment and Fred stiffened but relaxed when the Doctor quickly moved onto the final room; the bedroom.

The Doctor opened the door slowly as if he was intruding on someone else's privacy. I took a sharp breath when I gazed upon the California king bed that took up most of the room. The ebony wardrobe and dressers were beautiful in their simplicity.

I was in awe of the room and the Doctor even more so.

"Is this real?"

The Doctor's words were so quiet I almost didn't catch them, but Fred did. To my surprise, he answered.

"It's real, Doctor Lecter, and it's all yours."

"Mine… mine." Doctor Lecter spoke to himself.

"If you agreed to our proposal."

Doctor Lecter stiffened unsure of what we would ask from him. From this proud lion that had defended everything, he believed in until the very end.

Frederick rocked on his heels for a moment.

I had to step in.

"Right boys…"

"Boy… I haven't been called that since I was a lad." Fred chuckled.

Surprisingly Doctor Lecter chuckled too.

I glared at Fred.

"As I was saying we don't you boys… make yourself comfortable on the sofa and I'll put the kettle on. There's tea and coffee right?"

"Yes. I believe so. No milk though."

"I don't take any Fred."

"Neither do I." Frederick and Doctor Lecter replied at the same time.

"Well… I'll make tea for you two and a coffee for myself then we can discuss this arrangement."

Fred nodded eagerly, the gesture unnerving the Doctor a little, but a slight tilt of his head let me know it was ok to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Ok?"

I turned and headed into the kitchen, filling the kettle and putting it to boil, I located the tea and coffee. The coffee was cheap, but I'd had worse but to my delight, the tea was of good quality. I opened the tin and took a deep inhale.

It smelt bitter with a slightly sweet afternote. Soothing.

It was a black tea blend, but I couldn't identify anything more than that.

Opting for tea instead, I made three mugs before juggling them to return to the living room. Seeing my struggling with the hot mugs Fred jumped up to help taking two from me.

"I was fine." I huffed.

"I know, but we wouldn't want any accidents now, would be?"

He leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"I wouldn't want my baby girl getting hurt."

I blushed at his word and the Doctor eyed me with a curious expression. He was obviously wondering what Fred has said to provoke such a reaction from me.

Spinning on his heel, Fred held out a steaming mug to the good doctor who took it gratefully. He held the cup in both hands letting the warmth seep into him after the years he spent in the cold dungeon. He inhaled before sighing.

"Earl Grey, with orange and honey?" he cocked his head at me.

I grinned.

"There was some honey in the cupboard, so I added a little to all of our mugs."

A small smile graced his face, not the fake smiles he used to give to me but a real one. The sight made me warm.

Sitting opposite the boys on the adjacent sofa, I took them in. There were so different yet so alike. Doctor Lecter was slim and lithe were Fred has height and muscle. Doctor Lecter didn't hold back with his word and was openly witty whereas Fred opted to stay silent most of the time. And yet… yet… they were both strong, proud men will to fight and defend what was theirs.

And…

They are mine.

Fred was first that might upset the Doctor but when he understands what I am going to give him, I doubt it will be on his mind for long.

"Well, Clarice. Should we get down to business."

"If you want to call it that Doctor Lecter, then we can. But I'd like to think of this as an informal chat among friends."

He snorted at that.

Such an undignified sound coming from him.

"By the time I have finished my proposal, Doctor Lecter, we are all going to be very, very well acquainted."

Fred smiled at that, Doctor Lecter looked a little confused.

"Let me explain…" I took a deep breath.

"… when we caught Buffalo Bill, and I heard you had escaped. I was so hopeful. I hoped you were finally going to find your view and be free. So when Crawford told me you had been caught and I was crushed."

Both Fred and Doctor Lecter were silent as I poured everything out.

"I knew if you were going to spend the rest of your life here, then I needed to see you again." I gripped my mug harder, tears stinging my eyes.

"Why, Clarice?" When you had everything you wanted."

"That's exactly it. I had everything I wanted but I felt so empty. I missed speaking with you, I missed the way you watched me. I missed you, Hannibal."

I spoke his given name for the first time and his eyes shot to mine. First names for Hannibal implied intimacy and I was basically saying I wanted to be intimate with him, but before he could speak I carried on.

"So, after my graduation, I rung Fred and asked to come for a personal visit. I need I had to see you again no matter what it cost. Before I made the journey here I handed in my badge, my gun and everything I had worked for."

Hannibal slumped back, stunned.

I didn't stop.

"I drove through the night to get here and did nothing but sleep and drive here first thing in the morning. I spoke to Fred in his office and he agreed to my proposal. And here we are."

"We did more than talk, darling," Fred commented.

Hannibal's gaze locked on Fred.

"What do you mean?" Hannibal hissed, low and cold.

Fred gulped realizing what he had said aloud.

He turned his body to face Hannibal completely.

"I didn't hurt her, I didn't do anything she didn't want Doctor Lecter. I swear it."

Hannibal looked to me and when I nodded he relaxed a little.

"As Fred so graciously pointed out, a little more than talking went on."

"Glad to be of service."

"Shut it."

His laugh came from deep within, his smile made my heart stutter.

"What exactly happened, Clarice?"

"You want all the sordid details, Doctor Lecter?" I asked playfully.

"Yes."

My eyes flicked to Fred at Hannibal's reply.

"Well, I went into the office and my outfit must have overwhelmed Fred because I noticed him trying to hide his erection, quite poorly I might add."

Hannibal smiled at Fred's pout.

"I told him I wanted you Hannibal, but he wasn't willing to give you up. But he misunderstood what I meant."

Hannibal cocked his head to the side.

"I told him I wanted you the same way he wanted me. Sexually."

I heard Hannibal's sharp intake of breath. He swallowed, a slight pink stain gracing his cheeks.

"I told him if he gave me what I wanted I would give him what he wanted."

Hannibal's voice was quite rough when he spoke.

"And what did he want, Clarice?"

"He wanted me… and you."

"I don't understand."

"He wanted me, that obvious enough but he wants you in the same way I do."

Fred found his shoes and the carpet rather interesting at that moment.

"I knew there was no way you'd agreed to it without first hearing us out. I want you both and Fred wants both of us…"

I reached out taking his hand in mine.

"And if you want us, Hannibal, then we're yours."

He nodded slow taking it all in.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we would have to take you back to your cell despite the fact neither of us wants to. But please, don't let this freedom interfere with your decision. If you don't want this Hannibal, you need to say."

Fred caught my eyes as we both turned out gaze on the doctor.

He seemed to be contemplating our offer.

"Tell me something, Clarice?" He asked setting his mug down on the table.

"Of course."

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your first taste of that sweetness."

"It was beautiful Hannibal, but it wasn't what you are imagining."

"Explain, Clarice."

"Me and Frederick didn't have sex. Yes, we fooled around a little and uncovered a fetish we both seem to share…" I winked at Fred.

"And what was that?"

He seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Well, I found out I like to be in control just as much as I liked being controlled."

"And we also have the same fetish for pet names." Fred finished.

"Pet names?"

"She called me daddy, Doctor Lecter."

Hannibal's eyes widened at that. He clearly wasn't expecting it.

"And I called her baby girl."

Hannibal was breathing faster, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

"She was so beautiful under me, Doctor Lecter. So alight. All shivers, sweats, and shakes as I tasted her sweet pussy."

Fred's words pulled a deep groan from Hannibal that set me shivering, tingling somewhere deep and old, insides aching with want.

Fred wasn't in much better condition, his cock straining at his pants once more.

I turned my gaze to Hannibal who had his legs crossed but was squirming in his seat.

"So, do you accept, Doctor Lecter?"

Fred leaned in, his hand resting on Hannibal's knee.

His maroon eyes locked with Fred's then mine.

"Y-yes."

His small admission sent me aflame, I stood drifting over to them, setting myself down on the arm of the arms nearest Fred.

Fred looked at me and I could see the need in his eyes.

I petted his blonde locks before placing a caste kiss on his lips.

Turning to Hannibal, I pounced.


	11. Chapter 7 - Freedom (Part 1)

Chapter 7 – Freedom (Part 1)

I slid myself over Fred making sure to brush my ass against him making him buck against me, before inserting myself between him and Hannibal.

Leaning forward I placed a hand on Hannibal's chest, feeling his heart racing beneath my palm.

His pulse is definitely above 85 now.

I flipped my auburn hair over my shoulder before pressing my lips against Hannibal's. He froze before melting against me, his lips moving gently with mine, taking what I was giving but not asking for more.

He's keeping a tight grip on his control.

I want it gone.

Boldly I slid my tongue over his bottom lips asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to let me taste him, I could taste the tea and honey we'd all indulged in, but I could taste an underlying sweetness, something distinctly Hannibal.

I swiped my tongue over his teeth and palette, before coaxing his tongue to dance with mine. He breathed heavily through his nose, his hand coming to grip my waist as I deepened this kiss.

When I pulled away a small string of saliva still connected our lips. Looking at him, it took my breath away. Those maroon eyes were so dark, dilated with lust. Lust I'd instilled in him. His lips were wet and a little swollen, the flush on his cheek contrasted his pale skin and his chest was heaving.

I felt so powerful at that moment.

I felt Fred's hand twitch between us, it hadn't left its spot on Hannibal's knee. Glancing back over my shoulder I saw Fred wasn't faring much better than Hannibal. Looking between them an idea popped into my head.

Smirking I leaned back against Fred's chest, whispering my plan into his ear. He flushed but began to pant slightly, letting me know he loved the idea.

I want to watch them together as much as I wanted to be with them.

Fred's eyes looked a little scared as he gazed at a dazed Hannibal.

But then he moved.

He leaned over my shoulder, his hand sliding from Hannibal's knee to his hip before catching those swollen lips in his own kiss.

Hannibal's eyes snapped open wide as Fred's lips replaced my own, his eyes darted around panicked.

To ease him I whispered in his ear.

"You look so beautiful, Hannibal. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving. Fred wants you as much as I do."

At my words, Hannibal's eyes slid closed but he didn't respond to the kiss.

Fred drew away looking a little dejected, but I pushed him forward. Their lips a breath apart.

Hannibal's eyes slowly slid open, maroon meeting blue.

I traced my hands over his chest, and he made a surprised noise when I caught his nipples. They stood hard under my fingertips. I pinched one testing, Hannibal's hips bucked as much as our position would allow.

Seeing Hannibal was relaxing, Fred spoke.

"C-can I call you by your first name?"

Hannibal knew the question was aimed at him, and with a slight nod from the smaller man Fred let out a breath he had been holding.

"I am going to kiss you again, Hannibal. If you don't want me to, speak now."

Hannibal remained silent.

Taking this as permission Fred leaned in again and I was surprised when Hannibal met him halfway, immediately sinking into the kiss.

I moaned at the sight of them. They were beautiful. Together and apart.

Feeling a little left out, I slid my hands down to Hannibal's hips intertwining my fingers with Fred's.

I slid our joined hands to Hannibal's straining erection, just resting there, but it had the desired effect.

Hannibal snapped his head back letting out a deep groan, echoed by Fred.

"I think…"

Both of them looked down at me, sandwiched between their bodies.

"I think… we should move this to a more appropriate location."

"Yes." Fred groaned.

Hannibal nodded vigorously.

I took both their hands in mine, pulling them up.

They swayed a little, unsteady as I spun as walking towards the bedroom, swinging my hips, enticing them, drawing them in.

I heard their footsteps behind me as I laid down on the bed.

Without looking to the door, I heard twin inhales as they took in my ruffled appearance and lewd posing.

One beg slightly bent, one hand resting above my head, the other on my stomach.

"Well…"

I turned my gaze to them both.

"Come and get me, boys."

They exchanged a glaze and stalked towards the bed.

I breathed deep and Fred settled himself on my left and Hannibal on my right.

"Are you sure Clarice?" Hannibal asked.

"As much as we both want this, baby girl, I don't want to push you."

"Shut it, the pair of you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this and you know it."

Fred's eyes were soft and shining, Hannibal's looked feral as they fell upon me.


End file.
